The Summer Camp of English Doom
by Stormwake
Summary: Joey, Ryou, Valon and Bakura are sent to a camp to learn how to speak without using thier wellknown accents! Will they survive? And for that matter, exactly how will they survive?
1. Departure

Shira: Well, this is an attempt at my first funny Yu-Gi-Oh fic.

Shadow: It's always an attempt. Why isn't it just a fic? Why don't you just say: This is my first humor fic and if you don't like it then I'll kick your butt.

Shira: You know what?

Shadow: What?

Shira: I do things like that. You know what else?

Shadow: What?

Shira: Shut up.

Akiro: Uh, excuse me but you need to add a disclaimer.

Shadow: And I mean what's the deal with disclaimers? We all know I don't own YGO.

Shira: Shadow.

Shadow: They're pointless!

Akiro: Shadow?

Shadow: They have absolutely no purpose whatsoever.

Akiro: turns into a lion and beats the tar out of Shadow

Shadow: I like disclaimers. Disclaimers are fun.

Shira: So, anyhow I obviously don't own YGO. Now can we get to the fic?

EDIT:

Shira: Sorry for the delay. Thanks to Sour Schuyler for telling me script from wasn't allowed. Oops. .; Anyway, the chapter has come with interest!

Akiro: Interest?

Shadow: The second chapter. Duh.

Shira: Anyway, It probably isn't as good without the script but whatever. The reviews from the last version are at the bottom.

Chapter 1: Departure

Joey woke up to the sound of pounding on his door.

"Joey! Wake up! Your friends and I have a surprise for you!", Serenity called.

"Its only 7:00! What could dey possibly want?"

So, Joey got dressed and went down stairs. When he reached the end of the stairs he got a bigger surprise than he expected. There were balloons, streamers and a huge banner that read: Bye Joey!

"What's all dis about?"

There was total silence, and then some giggling which erupted into hysteric laughter. "You mean Serenity never told you? You're going to an English camp! You have to get rid of that awful Brooklyn accent!" exclaimed Tea.

"WHAT?" yelled Joey. "First of all, I'm not goin anywhere. Second of all, I like my accent for cryin out loud!"

Bakura began to laugh even harder.

"And you will suffer all by your lonesome! Muhahahah-"

"Shut up Tomb Robber." Yami said. "Oh yeah, one more thing. You and your Hikari have to go too."

In Dartz's hangout

"NOOOO!" screamed Valon. "You can't send me to some dumb summer school! I won't go! I don't wanna go! You can't make me! I-"

Dartz shook his head.

"In a matter of fact yes, I can make you go because if you don't, I'll give you up to the Orichalchos. The bus will pick you up in an hour at Domino station. Go pack your things." Valon pouted as he walked away.

Raphael began to whisper to Alister. "Alister, do you think we were right to turn him in? I mean, I kinda feel bad for him."

"Since when do you think about what's right? Anyhow, you have a point. Should we plan revenge against Master Dartz?"

"Yes, we'll go talk it over with Valon before he leaves. Deal?"

"Deal".

"What are you two whispering about?" Dartz asked. "Get lost!"

Back at Joey's

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME! NEVER I TELL YOU! NEVER! NEV-"

"Once again, Tomb Robber, shut up!" shouted Yami.

So, the bus leaves in about an hour. You should go pack some stuff. Tristan suggested.

" NEVER!"

"I didn't want to have to do this." Yami said.

Yami went over and put some kind of tape recorder into Ryou's hand.

"Whenever he goes and laughs like a madman, yells like a maniac or rants and raves about the Shadow Realm, press the red button. If you really get annoyed or are just in a bad mood, you can press the green button, ok? Want to try it?"

"Uh, sure." presses the red button

The recorder gave off a fuzzy sound and then it blurted, "Shut up Tomb Robber! Shut up Tomb Robber!"

Cool! What does the green button do? Ryou asked curiously.

"Yeah, about that…" Yami began. "Why don't you try it at the camp. I don't feel like being murdered by a psycho right now."

"Ok!"

At the station

Joey went up to Ryou. "Hey Ryou, I haven't heard anything about what you think of dis camp yet."

"Well, to tell you the truth, I'm quite exited." said Ryou.

"EXITED!"

"Yes, I can't wait to canoe and swim and roast marshmallows, and-" Ryou was cut off by Yugi who was pointing out something coming towards the station.

"Isn't that one of Dartz's goons?"

Alister rode up on his motorcycle and shoved Valon off the back.

"Remember the "surprise" for Master Dartz, ok? If you don't, however, I will personally kill your guts." Valon threatened.

"Oh yes, I couldn't possibly forget that. evil grin See ya, wouldn't want to be ya."

Valon watched with a hint of sadness as Alister rode away.

Tea sighed. "Geez, I almost feel bad for the guy."

"Almost." Tristan added.

Valon's eyes almost bulged out of his head when he saw the gang (group, Yugi +co, our heroes, whatever you want to call them) staring at him. "No…I have to get dropped off with these losers! This is just ain't my day."

Bakura's eyes lit up. "EVIL! Send him to the Shadow Realm! MUHAHAHA!"

Once again the recorder crackled. "Shut up Tomb Robber! Shut up Tomb Robber!"

"I'll murder you Pharaoh, when I get back." Bakura grumbled

"Alright, the bus is here, go and do what you do." Tea said.

"You mean talk with an accent?" Joey said hopefully.

" ; You know what I meant."

"Ok guys! Go have some fun!" Yugi called to the bus.

"And don't forget the recorder." Yami added.

"Roast some marshmallows for me!" called Tea.

And don't forget the recorder.

"Don't get killed." Tristan said bluntly.

"And don't for- TRISTAN!"

So, Joey, Bakura, Ryou and Valon, stared out the windows as the bus rolled away from Domino Station.

Akiro: So that's the end of the chapter?

Shadow: Yes.

Shira: Yep, that's it. So, the first chapter wasn't really that funny but I have some really good ideas.

Akiro: As in how good?

Shira: As in I wouldn't want to be at that camp right now.

Shadow: Cool.

Akiro: Wasn't there something else?

Shira: Oh yeah. After I get enough reviews, I'll post the next chapter. I'll go for 4+.

EDIT:

Well, I saved the old reviews from the last version. Here they are:

**Sour Schuyler: Ok, well, script format isn't allowed anymore so you might want to turn this into paragraphs. It's not that hard. Anyway, there was a HUGE typo"exited" instead of "excited". There were some good ideas in here, though, such as the recorder. "Shut up Tomb Robber! Shut up Tomb Robber!" Lol! I can't wait to find out what the green button does... :D**

**Carlia: this is pretty good.**

**Mark: I kinda like the plot and where it's leading. It seems very interesting cos you have all the characters (especially Joey and Valon) that have distinctive accents going on this camp where they must learn NOT to speak it.  
May I suggest that in the rest of the chapters that there could be more character conflict (not that I'm saying there isn't already). The humour is great but maybe they should take it up a notch for a more interesting look, but overall it is a good start off.**

**LeDiva: Hahahha! That was funny! Joey and Valon really need that camp! Bakura and Ryou's accents are nowhere as bad as those other two! Heheh keep it up!**


	2. Arrival

Shadow: You wrote the next chapter? I thought you would let the readers die of suspense!

Shira: Why would I do that? Im having fun writing this. Plus, there isn't any suspense.

Shadow: mumbles

Akiro: Disclaimer! Shira doesn't own YGO!

Shira: Uh, thanks.

Akiro: No problem.

Shadow: Well, I want to read it, so lets get on with it already!

Shira: Ok, ok, I'm going. Id like to thank all the people who reviewed. See, Shadow, that wasn't so bad.

Shadow: Shut up you dimwitted muffinhead.

Shira: I love you too.

Shadow: Moron.

Shira: Idiot!

Akiro: This argument might be fun! grabs popcorn

Chapter 2:

"I don't know why I don't use the Orichalchos to bust out of this joint." Valon muttered.

Shadow suddenly appeared in the seat next to him and smacked him over the head. "Because that isn't the way Shira wrote the fic!"

" Oww..."

The bus driver interrupted him. And to your left you can see the Camp of English Doo- I mean fun, yeah, I meant fun!

"Something fishy is going on." said Ryou.

"Geez, ya think?"

Finally, the bus rolled to a stop and let its passengers off. A smiling woman wearing a 'Camp English' shirt came over to the group.

"Hi! You can call me Ms. P! I'm going to be your camp counselor! We are going to have lots of happy fan together!"

"Oh joy." Bakura whispered.

"Now why don't you tell me who you all are!"

"I am Bakura, king of thieves and tomb robber extraordinaire!

"I'm Ryou. Nice to meet you….. I think."

"I'm Joey Wheeler! You may have heard about me. I'm practically famous!"

"Sure, you're famous and I'm Spongebob." Valon said sarcasticly.

"; Thanks."

"Whatever. I'm Valon if you insist on knowing."

"Good! Now that we're all acquainted we can start! Why don't you all get unpacked! Valon, you have dorm #1, Bakura, #2, Ryou, #3 and Joey, #4!

Later, the campers were talking over dinner.

"That P lady is goin to drive me bonkers!" exclaimed Joey. "She smiles too much and sounds like she's teaching Preschool."

"And she uses too many exclamation points." added Ryou.

Bakura looked up. "Hey, there's something outside…Could it be? It is! A chipmunk! KILL THE CHIPMUNK! KILL! KILL THE CHIPMUNK!" Bakura let out a yell and charged out the door.

"Should I use the green button?" Ryou asked.

Sure, that idiotic bloke deserves it…" Valon said.

"Uh-Oh." was the last thing Bakura said because a huge hammer came out of the small recorder and bonked him over the head. Then it said: "Haha, Tomb Robber! I told you to shut up!"

That night everyone was gathered around the campfire. "This is exactly what I wanted to do during this camp. Sit around the campfire with all my friends, roasting marshmallows." Ryou said happily.

"How about some scary stories from the Shadow Realm?" suggested Bakura.

"Actually, I don't care because you're going to hear it whether you like it or not.

Now let me begin. Once upon a time there was a dark, dark city. And in that dark, dark city, there was a dark, dark, neighborhood. And in that dark, dark neighborhood, there was a dark, dark, house. And in that dark, dark house there was a dark, dark hallway. And in that dark, dark hallway there was a dark, dark stairwell. And up that dark, dark stairwell, there was a dark, dark attic. And in that dark, dark attic there was a dark, dark trunk. And in that dark, dark trunk there was a haunted, a cursed, an evil, dark, dark… JELLYBEAN!"

Everyone laughed except Ryou who screamed like a 3 year-old girl and ran off to his dorm. "I think that's enough excitement for one night. Time for beddie-bye!" Everyone rolled their eyes and trudged off to their rooms.

Akiro: JELLYBEAN!

Shadow: I must admit, that was kinda funny. Even though Shira is a crudface.

Shira: See? Ok, I'll post the next chapter when I get a few more reviews. BTW, Shadow is a dumbbell.


	3. A Package and the First Lesson

Akiro: Is on 4th bag of popcorn They're still at it.!

Shadow: You're so dumb, you don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Shira: What kind of insult was that?

Shadow: It wasn't really. I was trying to insult you and do the disclaimer at the same time.

Shira: Knucklehead.

EDIT: I double spaced it so it would be easier to read. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3:

6:00 the next morning the loudspeaker was turned on and everyone's favorite (hardly) comp counselor began the morning wake up call.

"Good morning happy campers! Today were going to have lots of fun, fun, fun!" Bakura and Joey said something that can't be repeated in

a G fic and rolled over while Ryou hopped out of bed and got dressed. "Come on sleepyheads!" Ms. P said enthusiastically (then again,

she says everything enthusiastically). "Wakie wakie! Its time for another happy fun day!" Valon opened his eyes and immediately leaped

out of bed and got ready as fast as he could,thinking "Did it come yet?"

At breakfast, (which was rubbery eggs) Ms. P announced "There is a happy, happy package for happy, happy Valon!" Valon was too

excited to protest all the happy and asked if there was a DVD player anywhere. Ms. P said there was and skipped (O.o)

off to get it. "What's all dis about?" Joey asked. "If the disc I got in this package is what I think it is, and it is, this trip will probably be a lot

more fun. Plus, this put me in such a good mood, Id like to let you guys in on the fun too." said Valon. Ms. P walked in wheeling a small TV

and a DVD system and Valon popped in the video. Alister and Raphael appeared on the screen. "Hey!" Alister said. " We didn't feel like

pranking Master Dartz, so we didn't." Valon's eyes got so big, it looked as if they would bust out of his head. Just as he was about to yell,

Raphael began speaking again. "In case you haven't had a cow yet and are still listening, we were joking, so sit back and enjoy the show.

Alister spoke in an over-dramatic voice. "Presenting, 'The Prank That Takes The Cake' The screen switched to a dimly lit hallway. Various

buckets and sacks hung precariously from the ceiling as Dartz turned the corner, unaware of the trap he was walking into. He tripped over a

piece of string which triggered the first bucket. A huge, sticky glob of honey oozed out of the bucket and dropped all over him before he

could get up. When he finally did, it triggered the second sack filled sugar and flour which was dumped too. Valon as well as the others

were howling with laughter at this point. Dartz stumbled even farther down the hallway only to have three eggs splatter down on his head.

Once more he struggled down the hallway, just asking to be bombarded with the chocolate syrup that was waiting in the wings. So of

course, he got it. Just when everyone thought it was over and the hysteric laughing had been subdued to a few quiet chuckles, a birthday

candle fell and hit Dartz in the face, causing a fresh wave of laughter. He tried to scream in rage but it seemed the honey was a bit stickier

then anyone anticipated because Dartz's mouth was glued shut. The screen switched back to Alister and Raphael. " Obviously, we made

about five million copies of this, so we sent a few extra to give to the other people there. In fact we will probably give these to everyone on

the planet, so see ya." said Raphael. The monitor went black. "Even I, the Prince of Pranks, have never seen a prank of that proportion

executed so beautifully!" Bakura exclaimed. "That was fun! You should all get ready for your fun lesson now!" All of the campers shuffled

back to their dorms.

A half hour later, everyone was seated in the "classroom" The dirty yellow paint was peeling and it smelled musty. Finally, Ms. P walked in.

"Hello! Before we begin are there any happy campers that have a happy question?" Joey raised his hand. "Yes Joey!" "What if we like da

way we talk. What if we don't wanna change." Everyone else looked at him and nodded in agreement. Ms. P stopped smiling for the first

time and her eyes narrowed. "YOU **_WILL_** LEARN HOW TO SPEAK CORRECTLY IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO! AND IF ANY OF YOU

HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT, YOU MAY MEET YOUR FINAL FATE AND DOOM!" she screamed. Bakura gulped. "Ive met and

even commanded armies of ghosts, ghouls, zombies, and even minions of the dead, but when it comes to scary, this lady takes the taco!

One hour later, four exhausted campers emerged from the classroom and collapsed. "Happy, happy dinner, will be in a happy, happy hour!"

Ms. P called, apparently in a good mood again. "That lady has so many mood swings, they should have named the Change of Heart card

after her." said Ryou with a sigh. So, they got up and walked off to their dorms to prepare for whatever this camp of doom threw at them

next.

* * *

Shadow: That was pretty long.

Shira: Not really. The new format just makes it look longer.

Akiro: Ok. Review people!


	4. The Olympics Begin

Shadow: You're a… a… crud, I can' t think of anything else.

Shira: Me neither. sniff Do you smell… smoke?

Akiro: I kinda burnt my last bag of popcorn.

Shadow: #! SO THE KITCHEN IS ON FIRE?

Akiro: Just a little bit.

Shadow: After I put it out I'm going to kill you! I just redecorated! blasts shadow magic at Akiro

Akiro: Anyway, Shira doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! runs

Shira: Ouch. Sorry it took so long to get this up. It wouln't let me for some reason.

* * *

Chapter 4:

Later, everyone lined up on the dock for their swimming test. Joey had a suit with dogs on it, Valon's had motorcycles and Bakura's had signs

all over it. However, no one was paying attention to any these because all eyes were on Ryou's bright pink bathing suit."Alright boys, don't

stare! It's not nice!" Ms. P said. "Yeah, I steal stuff all the time and that isn't nice either." Bakura said under his breath. "Anyway" continued

Ms. P "this is the start of the Camp English Olympics! They're going to be lots of fun!" "Yay. Should I be jumping for joy now?" said Valon

sarcastically. The winner of the Olympics will get to go home early! Everyone stopped. "Go… home?" "Yes! Now when I say 'go', jump into

the water, swim around the rock and come back! Got it? GO!" Bakura, Joey and Valon dove in and blasted through the water while Ryou had

just dipped his toe in. "It's cold!" Valon and Joey were tied with Bakura close behind. At the last second, Joey shot ahead just enough to win.

"Congrats!" cheered Ms. P. " Do I get ta get home now?" "Of course not! That was only the first game! There are three in total!" Everyone did

an anime faint. "You can take a break now!" So after the campers has swam around a little while longer they got out, dried off and headed to

Ryou's dorm to play cards. "What do you guys want to play?" asked Ryou. "Crazy Eights!" yelled Bakura. "Old Maid!" suggested Joey.

"Strip Poker!" volunteered Valon. Ryou shook his head. "Valon! In case you forgot, this is a G fic thank-you-very-much!" Valon looked

embarrassed "Sorry. How about Dress Poker! Instead of taking clothes off, you have to put them on!" The group agreed to this. An hour and

a half later, Ryou was wearing 3 shirts, 2 hats, 4 pairs of socks, 2 pairs of pants, gloves, a sweater and was sweating like a pig in a luau. "Can I

take it all of now?" whined Ryou. "Sure, the game is over." answered Bakura. "Thank Ra!"

After dinner, the campfire was lit and everyone gathered around it. "Are you ready for another gruesome, dark, dark, tale from the Shadow

Realm?" Bakura received a wave of nods. "Good. Now once upon a time there was a dark, dark city. And in this dark, dark city was a dark,

dark, ice cream stand. And I this dark, dark, ice cream stand, there was a dark, dark, freezer. And do you know what was in that dark, dark

freezer?" Once again, Bakura's captivated audience shook their heads. "In that dark, dark freezer was none other than evil, cursed, haunted,

dark, dark" Everyone held their breath. "ICE CREAM!". They all laughed, even Ryou who had only jumped a little bit. And like the night

before, Ms. P sent them all to bed.

* * *

Shira: Anyway, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed. You should also know that Akiro probably won't be joining us next chapter because he'll be in the hospital. 

Shadow: DIE!

Shira: And maybe the next chapter too… I'm going to go save him. Bye!


	5. Planning

Shadow: He burned my comedy/tragedy statue! Shakespeare will curse your guts, Akiro!

Akiro: -through various casts and bandages- Mumphumf…..

Shadow: What was that? I can't hear you. Oh yeah. I can't hear you because I kicked your butt!

Shira: Anyway since Akiro is a bit ahem tied up, I guess I'll have to do the disclaimer. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Duh. BTW, I thought maybe double (actually it's 1.5) spacing it, it would be easier to read. Tell me if you think it's a good idea.

* * *

On the third day everyone woke up once again to Ms. P's idea of a 'good start'. "Hello, happy campers! Today's Olympic game will be

canoeing, so make sure your bathing suits are dry!" Valon was still sore from his loss the previous day so after he got ready, he slipped down to

the docks. He found the canoe with Joey's name on it and smashed a hole in the side with his swiss army knife. Then he snuck back to

breakfast, unnoticed. Hikari, will you be wearing that pink monstrosity again today?" asked the bewildered tomb robber. " Where can a person

even buy something like that?" Ryou stuck out his tongue. "It takes a real man to wear pink." "Yeah. A stupid man." He gave his yami a

disgusted look. " Besides I'm not wearing the pink one. I'm wearing the one with bunnies on it." Everyone did an anime faint.

Later, the campers were ready in their canoes. "GO!" Joey had an early lead with Valon in second and Bakura in third. Once again, Ryou had

just gotten into the water. Just as Joey was about to turn around and go back, he noticed his was up to his ankles in water! Valon looked at him

with a smirk as he sped by. The hole in Joey's boat has gotten bigger and the water level has gone up another couple inches. He paddled as

hard as he could and almost made it, but had to swim the last few yards. "That wasn't fair!" Joey yelled. "I'm sorry Joey! Valon is the winner!"

Later, Bakura, Ryou and Joey were talking amongst themselves. "I know it was that scumbag Valon who deliberately put a hole in my boat so I

would lose. First he tries to steal Mai and now he tries to steal away my right to go home early! We must retaliate." Bakura grinned evilly. "Uh-

oh. That's Bakura's I-Have-A Psychotically-Evil-Genius-Idea-Brewing-In-My-Head look." said Ryou worriedly. "Remember how I said I was the

Prince of Pranks? I think I can prove that title tonight." That night, the three plotting boys crept into Valon's dorm. Finally, 30 minutes later, they

emerged, quiet as shadows, without leaving a trace. Well, almost.

Early that morning, Valon woke up and looked outside. "Aww man, its raining." Then he felt something. Was it just him or was there something

on his head?

* * *

Shadow: Now, that is something I call a cliffie.

Shira: I know. The next chapter will be up… Well, as soon as I get off my lazy butt. Which will be soon. I'm writing it now.

Shadow: No you aren't!

Shira: Shadow! Shut up! They don't have to know that.. Hehehe. It should be up in about a week.


	6. The War Begins!

Shira: Well, I finally posted. I was away on vacation. It's a little late but I do have a life.

Shadow: Really?

Akiro: Duh.

Shadow: You're walking on ever so thin ice, Akiro… Wait a sec. YOU WENT ON VACATION WITHOUT ME?

Shira: Did I say vacation? I meant…uh…um… Bye! –runs away-

Shadow: There's only one person I can vent my anger on now… -looks at Akiro-

Akiro: Uh, Shira doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Bye! –runs away also-

Shadow: **-.-**; Meh, let them go and just get to the next chappie.

Valon stuck his hand on his head only to find he wasn't touching hair. It was whipped cream and honey. Very likely the same brand he had

used on Dartz. He looked up and saw a mass of string, boxing him in. He then looked up to see what other damage had been done n the mirror.

As he took his first step, something fell and hit him in the face. It turned out to be a pair of women's underwear! "Oh Ra, don't tell me that's

Ms. P's. And from the smiley faces all over them, chances are they were. Flushed, Valon took another step and stumbled on one of the

countless pieces of yarn. He tried to catch himself by grabbing the rope hanging down in front of him. Big mistake. It triggered a huge balloon

filled none other than leftover chowder from yesterday's lunch (which smelled a bit rancid), that same glue-like honey (or maybe just glue)

and water (to make it all the messier). Then he tripped over yet another string and fell like a sack of Yukon potatoes, but not before

accidentally hitting the fan switch. It started raining (you guessed it) feathers. Valon tried to scream, but much like his master, his mouth

wouldn't budge. When he finally got over to the mirror, he froze in horror. His face was covered in a clown-style face paint. The kind that

takes forever to come out. And then, the worst came. His hair, his beautiful (or so he thought) precious, treasured hair had been dyed Barbie-

doll-pink with barf green highlights. Livid, he stormed (without tripping over anything I might add) out the door and bumped into Ms. P. "

Run for your lives! The freaky, mutant haired chickens are invading! HELP!" Before Valon could say a word, she had passed out. The other 3

boys casually walked up to him. "Geez, I wish she would stay like that." said Joey with a smirk. Bakura piped up. "Oh, your hair looks just

fabulous today! Who did it, Barney's art class?" The two cracked up as Valon's face became even redder (or maybe it was just the face paint).

Ryou seemed unamused. Valon forced his mouth open. " YOU DID THIS, DIDN"T YOU?" Bakura put on a puppy face. "Now, what are the

chances that we, innocent little campers would do such an awful thing? Maybe you should take a shower. Or ten." Joey paused and

suggested to get out of the rain. "But as for you, my biker friend, you might want to stay outside. The rain might wash off some of the

feathers and who knows? Maybe you'll get lucky and catch a cold." Joey commented smugly. "See ya! Wouldn't wanna be ya!" The two

pranksters called as they walked off.

After they had settled down in Bakura's dorm they began talking. Did I tell you, or did I tell you?"

Bakura cheered. "You are the best at planning these things! Hey Ryou, you didn't seem to be enjoying yourself. Why?" asked Joey. "Well,"

began Ryou "I kinda feel bad and I think we were a little too harsh." As a response he received strange looks from the other two. "Whatever.

Hey Joey, got any eights?" "Go fish." But then a blood-curdling cry blocked out the pounding rain. The three most dreaded words ever to be

uttered at any camp, anywhere. "THIS MEANS WAR!"

A few hours later, Ms. P turned on the intercom. " Would all our happy, happy campers report to the main building for some happy, happy

theatre games please?"

Shadow: The next chapter is going to be interactive! Our characters will have to do a kind of "Whose Line Is It Anyway?" Along with your review, put what you would like to see the characters do and Shira can put your idea into the story. This may continue until May first when Shira will begin to write.

Shira: Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold the phone please! Who decided on this?

Shadow: Me.

Shira: . When did you decide this?

Shadow: Just now.

Shira: Ok… Why did you decide this?

Shadow: Because I find you incapable of thinking of anything funny enough.

Shira: ­O.o Great. -.-; Fine, ok, do it. Oh BTW, I did a two chappie update!

Akiro: Uh, ok… Reviews please!


	7. Braces and Uniting

Hey guys! silence Holy crap, I haven't updated for like a year! O.o The song thing put a huge brain

block on things so I decided to skip it and move on. Sorry it's so short. It just kinda is. The next one

will be longer, I promise! Well… Yeah. Just read the fic, darn you.

"Oh. My. God. That was the most horrible thing I have ever experienced in my whole life." sighed

Valon. "You're telling me!" Joey exclaimed. The annoyed white-haired spirit looked over at his

Hikari who was still singing "So Yesterday" and hit him over the head with the Ring. "Shut up,

Ryou." "Oh, sorry." "Sorry my fist you wimp!" "ARGH! HE"S GOING TO KILL ME!" "Stop

fighting you two." interrupted Joey. "Yugi sent us a letter!" The four gathered round the message as

Valon read.

Dear Guys,

Things here at home have turned real bad. Tea says it's no big deal but I say otherwise. I have

gotten braces. Yes. Braces. They're like diabolical futuristic torture tools disguised with evilly

festive colors! Now I'm going to have to put my lunch in a blender for the rest of my life! Bah! A

pox uponmy braces. May they be sent to rot and rust in some god-forsaken landfill in the furthest

corner of the globe once they are removed from my irresistibly adorable head! It's like something

Yami Marik would have come up with. Oh my God! I bet Yami Marik has something to do with

this! I bet he escaped from the Rod and made my teeth crooked so I'd have to wear these things! I'm

going to go and tirelessly hunt him down and when I find him, I will destroy him for making me get

these awful, dreadful, terrible, demonic….

"Why did you stop reading?" asked the others. "Because," said Valon "this letter goes on for 5

MORE PAGES! About his braces." "Oh."

That night, the motley group assembled in Joey's room. "We can't keep fighting each other like

this." announced the blonde. "We must unite against the greater evil. And this greater evil is NOT

NAMED BAKURA!" He looked over at the once-hopeful ancient spirit who now had a forlorn

expression on his face. "Anyway, this greater evil is named Ms. P. Due to extensive research on my

stowaway laptop, I-" "YOU HAVE A LAPTOP?" exclaimed Valon. "TECHNOLOGY! GIMME!"

screamed Bakura. Ryou was the last to speak. "Uh, Joey. I really need that computer! My poor little

Neopet is starving!" The chaos stopped for a second and all eyes were on Ryou. "What?"

Joey climbed up on the bed and stood up. "Shut up and listen to me! I found out that Ms. P's real

name is Milly. Yes, Milly. We might be able to use this to our advantage. Maybe we can drive her

so crazy, she'll have to send us home. But we have to call a truce. Deal?" The others nodded in

agreement. "Good. Our plans start tomorrow."

Shadow: An update should come in a couple days.

Akio: Disclaimer! She doesn't own Yugioh or anything else in this story except maybe Milly. But

no one would really want to own her anyway.


	8. The Revenge

Shadow: So you're back into the fanfiction swing?

Shira: Yes, I guess so. So, here is the next chaper!

Akio: Um… Disclaimer: Shira doesn't own anything.

Shira: That's right, I don't own a thing. Um….That sounded wrong. I don't own anything in this story. So…Yeah!

* * *

Valon lay on his bed, thinking about what he should do. "I know I should 'unite against the greater 

evil' like Joey said, but I can't stop thinking about what they did to me. My hair is about back to

normal, but my room is still a mess. They made a complete fool out of me! No. I have to get my

revenge. And I have the perfect plan to get it. Ryou didn't seem too happy about pranking me, so he

can be my inside source. My spy. Muahahaha. This is brilliant. Absolute genius! MUAHAHAHA!

MUHA-" -snore-

The next morning, four groggy teens gathered around the table. Three of them were plotting to

overthrow "Milly" while Valon was making plans of his own. "Pst. Ryou. Meet me at the docks

after our torture session she calls a lesson, okay?" Ryou nodded with a puzzled look on his face. At

the docks, Valon informed Ryou of his plan and how he wanted itcarriedoutRyou seemed a bit

nervous but after some coaxing from Valon, finally decided to go through with it. That night, the

two traitorous campers crept into Joey's and then Bakura's dorm which were fortunately for them,

next to each other. "If there were ever a more devilish scheme, then may the Orichalchos strike me

down now." commented Valon. "I've never had this much fun being…Well, evil!" Then they sat

and waited.

Joey woke up first and, like Valon, felt something on his head. Something that shouldn't be there.

"HOLY CRAP! THERE'S A SPIDER ON MY HEAD!" He violently threw it off and jumped out

of bed. But he didn't go very far. The floor was covered in something sticky and he really didn't

want to find out what it was. So, with his toes on the very edge of his rug, he reached over to his

sock drawer and opened it. Fish. The drawer reeked of dead fish. Maybe because there were 10 or

so of them just hanging out in there. But he took a pair of the disgusting things and out them on,

just so he wouldn't have to touch that stuff on the floor. He looked over to the bed and gasped

"MR. FUZZLES!" He lept for the door and once again, barely got anywhere. His socks were stuck

fast to the floor. After thinking a moment, he took one foot out of the sock and while balenceing on

one foot, put a clean one on. Then he took a big step and did the same thing with the other foot. He

continued to do this until he reached the door…And ran out of socks. He swept the door open and

was about to cry out in victory, but he tripped over a wire. All he saw was shaving cream, a camera

flash and a tree branch whipping past his head. He stood up (With much effort, I might add) and

shouted "YOU MISSED ME!" The tree branch came back and hit him so hard, he fell back into the

shaving cream- unconscious.

Bakura, on the other hand, woke up, rolled over in bed and mumbled "Something is very wrong

here. Someone has screamed and I'm not the cause of it." But little did he know, he technically was

the cause of it because it was he who had the idea to prank Valon in the first place. He opened his

eyes but quickly closed them, for what he saw horrified him more than anything he had ever seen.

The walls were covered with drawings. Not just any drawings, mind you, but ones of Yami beating

the tar out of Bakura. Yami with a sledgehammer, Yami with a chainsaw, Yami with the God

Cards…. There was even a picture of the Puzzle beating up the Ring. "The Pharaoh Rulz" was

written all over in big, red letter, as well as "Shut up, Tombrobber" and "We love Yami" As if that

wasn't bad enough, a whole bunch of dead fish hung from the ceiling like cute little lanterns. Angry

and rather upset, he charged towards the door and like Joey, his socks stuck to the floor. So once

again like Joey, he reached into his sock drawer. However, unlike Joey, his drawer wasn't filled

with fish. Snakes. Dozens of them writhed though the spirit's socks. "Argh! If there's one thing I

hate more than Yami, it's snakes!" So he went through the process of putting on and taking off

socks until he reached the door. As he opened it, an ear-piercing voice came from the loudspeaker.

It wasn't Milly's. "Shut up, Tombrobber, for the last time! I keep telling you to shut up and you

don't!" Then a large hammer came out of nowhere and bonked him over the head. Repeatedly. He

fell into a pile of shaving cream they just happen to put there and fainted.

Later, the two got up. Very slowly. They looked at each other, both in a state of shock. Then Joey

screamed. "Your face is purple!" "Your hair is green!" Bakura screamed back. After Joey informed

Bakura that his hair was pink, the two silently went back into their dorms and stuck to the floor.

They got dressed and washed the face paint off. Then the rage hit them and they both sprung out the

door to find Valon.

At the breakfast table, Ryou seemed really on edge. Valon thought for a second and then spoke

up."I'll tell you what. I'll tell them that you had no partin this and you begged me not to do it, but I

ignored you. Does that sound alright?" Ryou looked at him strangely. "But, you're a Doom

member. You're supposed to be the bad guy. Why are you being nice to me?" "I don't know. Maybe

this camp is making me go soft. Now get lost before I change my mind." Ryou got up and walked to

the door. "Thanks." "Don't mention it." A few minutes later, Joey and Bakura stormed in, looking

to pick a fight. But unfortunately enough for them, Ryou walked in with Milly at his heel. "Boys!

Don't fight. Fighting isn't nice!" The two were delirious with anger but the though of Milly when

she was mad was just too much. They sat down, shooting death glares at Valon. "Ryou," whispered

Valon. "Thanks alot for that." "Don't mention it." "Now, today we are going to have the last

Olympic Camp game! Whee! This game is going to be a scavenger hunt! Joey, you are with Bakura

and Ryou, you are with Valon! Good luck and have a fun time!"

* * *

Shira: Tada! I don't know when the next chapter will be up but it should be soon.

Shadow: So is that it?

Shira: I think so. Man, I need to come up with more stuff I can say on the side…


	9. The Hunt

Whoo! Sorry for the wait. Anyway, just the epilogue to go!

Diclaimer: I don't own any of this, so there.

* * *

It was quiet. And in a place like this, it never stayed that way. Two speeding bullets, barely recognizable as Bakura and Joey sped recklessly through the forest, while two more identified as Valon and Ryou went the other way towards the cabins. Valon glanced at his list and read it aloud as he ran: 

-A rubber duck

-A four leaf clover

-A blue paint

-A sesame street related object

-A postage stamp

-A white rock

-A marshmallow

It was signed in a pink crayon with a smiley sticker. Typical. Valon decided to start with the easiest and work his way down. "Ryou, didn't you say you had a rubber duck?" "Yeah, Mr. Squeakers…. Are Disco Ducks allowed?" "Disco Ducks?" The dumbfounded expression on his face proved he had know I idea what the heck the white-haired boy was talking about. "You've never heard of a Disco Duck?", huffed Ryou as he ducked (Ha! I made a joke!) into the showers. After pausing a moment, he found an oddly colored duck that Valon assumed was the rumored Disco Duck. Ryou rapped it sharply against a sink and it began colorfully blinking. "Ah. I see."

Continuing on, they scraped a bit of paint off a cabin, stole a marshmallow from the kitchen, took the stamp from Valon's package and halted in front of Ryou's "pad" as he liked to refer to it. "There is something you need to know about me." The biker's eyes were blank until his face lit up. "You have a horrible obsession with undead monkeys, don't you?" "No. Worse." He pulled his suitcase out of the corner and showed it to his partner. Apparently, he had failed to notice that it was, in fact, an Elmo suitcase. Had it not been that Valon's freedom rode upon this very contest, he would have proceeded to sob uncontrollably while violently banging his head against the wall. He, however, shrugged and urged the other to "Take the darn thing and go."

And so they were off to the lake. Yes, the same lake that had the only white rocks within a 50 mile radius lying at the bottom of it. (Note that I said, "the bottom of it." The bottom. Of the lake. Which is dark. And deep. And scary. I think you got the idea now. Yeah. Ok. I'm good.) Valon proceeded to recover on of these said stones while Ryou elected himself the official Clover-Finder. After they both found what they were looking for, they rushed back to the finish line…….

Joey scanned the list and sighed. Perhaps it was because he had no idea where to find any of the said items, or maybe it was just that he had been cruelly deprived of sleep since he was too afraid to close his eyes. Compliments of his new phobia of hyper women. Tea was not even this bad. "JOEY!" The blonde snapped back to reality. "Go grab one of those rocks, will you?" After retrieving their rock, Bakura held up a three-leaf-clover. "What good will that do?" The tombrobber gently ripped one of the leaves in half. "Duh." Then a furry blue leg that happened to be sticking helplessly out of a canoe caught Joey's eye. "Mr. Fuzzles!" he screeched as he scooped up the- thing into his arms. Upon further inspection, Bakura found it to be none other than a stuffed Grover plushie. "What?" "Uh… Nothing." , squeaked the spirit, fearing for the sanity of both himself and his accomplice.

After a short sprint to the cabins, they did almost exactly the same as the other two campers, except in a different order. The only thing that changed was the whole duck situation. Now, neither Bakura nor Joey had a rubber duck, but they knew who probably did. The person in question, however, was not the infamous Milleh. It was in fact, the old hermit, Steve, who lived alone in a hut on a hill. The area, however was very flat, so how he could possibly live on a hill was questionable. After borrowing (ok, stealing) his lovely yellow duck, Phyllis, they too, dashed to the finish line.

Milly was not happy. And when she wasn't happy, bad things happened to those who got in her way. Very violent, bad things. Right now, there were two tied teams in her way. "It's not supposed to be this way!" she shrieked. "One of you was supposed to win and theeeeeeeen, I was going to not let you go home! EVAR!" With this, she fell to the ground in a tantrum, similar to the one thrown by a four-year old. Amid all the fury, they ran away. Far, far away. And then it hit. The fine line dividing sanity and insanity shattered. The ensuing look upon her face could have been compared to that of the killer in The Shining. Except worse. Much, much worse. It was then that she set out to kill. No more happy, happy.

They huddled behind Bakura's cabin, in the woodbox, hoping to all hopes they would live. Joey frantically dialed 911 and let out a sigh of relieve when someone pickled up. "Hello, this is 911." "Hi, this is Joey Wheeler. I'm here with my three friends at this weird camp in the middle of nowhere. Our camp councilor is trying to kill us. And I swear, this isn't a joke." The person on the other end understood and said "Stay where you are. I can trace your call and have the police there soon. Just hang on." So that is what they did. They say there for what seemed like hours until they heard footsteps. Maniacal footsteps. Just as the lid was thrust off their hiding spot, knife poised to kill, they heard sirens, then "Freeze!" They were saved. The dread Milly was dragged off in a straitjacket. The ordeal was over.

* * *

Yay! 


	10. Epilogue

Disclaimer: Uh huh, nope. I do not see "Yugioh" on the list of things I own.

* * *

The Chief of Police looked up from the report. "That's some story." The four boys sighed and nodded. "It does however," the chief continued, "fit our suspicions. The head of your camp escaped from prison a few months ago. She was an English teacher at Hampton High School until she attempted to murder one of her students for the use of incorrect grammar. "Seems she hasn't changed much." Bakura muttered. "I have to ask you what you were you thinking when you signed up for such a thing. It's seems as if kids like you would have been far from interesting in something else." "I guess you could say our friends signed up for us." Joey replied. "Some more violently than others." Said Valon, absentmindedly rubbing a now non-existent bruise on his forehead. "I see. I might have to call you to testimony in court, but I highly doubt there will be a trial. There is a car waiting outside to bring you home." 

Yugi, Tea and Raphael had only been waiting a few minutes when a police car drove up and emptied out the four ex-campers. Valon immediately got onto his friend's motorcycle and after receiving a strange look, moodily said, "Just drive already." Meanwhile, Yugi assumed the best and that the bus had broken down. He smiled brightly and asked, "So, how was camp?" The remaining three replied in their trademark accents, "It was… Interesting."

* * *

Turdah! It was really fun writing this and even though I hit a few road blocks (or writer blocks) along the way, I still finished it.Well, leave a review and tell me what you thought of the finished product! 


End file.
